


Down like the eight-ball

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Lacey is the queen of the Pool table, but she's happy to relinquish her title to make a deal with Weaver.





	Down like the eight-ball

The eight-ball dropped into the top pocket with a satisfying clunk. The loser groaned but shook the winner’s hand with good grace. Lacey grinned and plucked the bills from the edge of the table. Another twenty bucks, she was doing well tonight. She tucked the money into the pocket of her shirt and looked around at the crowd.

“Who’s next?”

Everyone shook their heads. Lacey had been queen of the pool table since half six and it was now come up for nine o’clock. She’d beaten all the regulars tonight, some students from the local college, and a couple of off-duty coppers.

Keith oiled his way to the front of the crowd; “Come on guys, someone’s got to be able to beat her.”

Lacey rolled her eyes. Keith had been running side bets on her games all night, just like he did every week. It wound her up because he was always going on about what a good team they made, and how they’d made a great team in other ways. He was a total sleaze, Lacey would rather give up all sex, including her vibrator, than sleep with him. She’d lost track of how many times she’d told him no. At this point she was ready to whack him with a pool cue, maybe a few good bruises would get the message through his thick skull.

Weaver swigged back the last of his scotch and rose from his seat; “I’ll give you a game, Lacey.”

Laughter erupted from Keith and his cronies. Weaver had never beaten Lacey on a Friday night, he’d not even come close. The odd thing was he was good at pool, very good. On the odd evening Roni decided to let a few folks stay for a lock-in Weaver had easily won. She’d asked him about it and he’d just shrugged. There’d been a gleam of mischief in his eyes, that she’d found far too damn attractive. As he sauntered across to the pool table, casually flipping off Keith and his buddies, the gleam was back.

She gave him a smirk as he lay a twenty on the table and chalked up his cue; “Feeling confident tonight Weaver?”

“I shouldn’t be according to Nott’s odds.”

The little wink only she saw clued her into his plan. Weaver was going to bring his A-game, and judging by the money changing hands, Keith was going to end up out of pocket.

“You never know, luck might be a lady for you tonight, but you’ll have to work for it.”

He leaned in close; “I never mind working hard for a lady.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. Flirting was normally reserved for their lock-in games, well that wasn’t going to be a hardship for her. She picked up the nickel from the edge of the table; “You want to toss?”

He snorted and took the coin from her finger-tips. It twinkled in the air before he slapped it down on the table; “Call?”

“Always got to be head.”

“Heads it is. You take the break.”

Lacey leaned over the table to line up her shot. As they had done all night Keith and the rest of idiot’s corner started whistling and making comments about her arse. They were easy to tune out, and since she’d stomped on Charlie’s foot last week when he tried to get handsy, they all kept their distance.

Weaver hissed through his teeth as she made the break and sank a stripe. She sank the next one as well, and while the third didn’t go in it did cover a pocket perfectly to block what would have been an easy shot for him.

“Trying to make me sweat, Lacey?”

“Second best way I can think of doing it.”

He ambled by her and softly said; “If I win will you try the first best?”

The answer to that was a great big yes, but she wasn’t going to let him think he was on a promise just yet; “Maybe.”

Weaver made what looked like a hit-and-hope shot. The crowd jeered, but Lacey bit back a smile. For all the shot looked wild, he’d actually moved several of her striped balls into tricky positions. She managed to eek a stripe in by fluke on her next shot, but the cue ball rolled to far and she was pretty stuck for the next shot.

“You’ve got me on the ropes here, Lacey.”

He had to be kidding. She looked up at him and spotted that gleam in his eye again. Ah, a little performance for the crowd. Most of them were busy heckling Weaver, which proved to her that they weren’t paying attention to the table. She played her shot, failed to sink anything and from the looks of it had left him set up to clear up.

He’d sunk four solids before anyone caught onto the fact he was now winning.

“What the hell, Lacey? Why are you going easy on the copper?”

“Game’s not over yet, Keith.”

Unless Weaver decided to hold the cue with his feet, the game was over. He’s next two shots were flawless. She wasn’t sure if it was showmanship that kept the final solid teetering on the edge of the pocket for a few seconds before it dropped, but it caused a groan from the crowd who’d bet on her to win.

She leaned against the table where he was lining up his shot on the black, close enough to say quietly; “Sink this and it won’t be the only thing going down tonight.”

He rolled his head slowly and looked at her, a question in his eyes. With a tiny nod she confirmed she was serious. Weaver licked his lips and said; “Deal.”

Lacey shivered as sparks of desire danced down her spine. He kept his eyes on her. She watched the smooth roll of his shoulder as he took the shot. The racing thrum of her heart muffled the thwack of the balls, and the metallic cluck as the black dropped into the middle pocket. Weaver straightened up and leaned the cue against the table. There was a ruckus starting around them, but Lacey only had eyes for him as he stepped closer.

Movement behind him made her lunge for the collar of his jacket and drag him into her. Keith missed hitting Weaver in the back of the head and staggered away. Lacey’s hip slid along the edge of the pool table and if Weaver hadn’t grabbed her around the waist they would have ended up on the floor. Weaver twisted them around pinning her between his body and the table as Keith wound up for another punch.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Weaver’s rings and bracelet flashed in the lights as he punched Keith in the jaw. Keith’s eyes crossed and he wobbled. He rubbed his jaw and glared blearily at Weaver. Lacey could see him getting ready to either yell assault or try again to commit it. Two of the off-duty coppers had hurried over when Keith started mouthing off. They grabbed him none-too-gently by the shoulders.

“Be sensible for once in your life and back down, Nott.”

“What do you want done with him Detective?”

Weaver huffed; “Send him on his way. After he’s paid everyone who had a flutter.”

While he’d been talking, Weaver’s hand had been rubbing gently on Lacey’s hip. Once Keith had been taken away, he turned his attention back to Lacey.

“So, erm…”

Weaver was always swagger and confidence. Lacey had never seen him look uncertain about anything, it was oddly endearing. She trailed her fingers over the edge of his open collar; “We made a deal. My place, alright?”

The confidence was back. He stepped away from her, his hand still on her hip and nodded towards the door; “Shall we then?”

 

Roni watched from behind the bar as Lacey and Weaver left together. She glanced at the security camera screens and was pleased to see the pair of them had calmly walked out of the alley and onto the street. With all the eye-sex and innuendo flying around between them for the past few weeks, she’d been worried that they wouldn’t wait for real privacy before feeling each other up. She had not desire to go after Weaver with a bucket of water.

 

They walked along in a silence that was comfortable and charged. Easy in each other’s company, and very aware of what they were planning on doing once they got behind a closed door. Lacey’s apartment was a short walk from Roni’s. Like many rental places in Hyperion Heights it had seen better days, but the rent was affordable, and the super was pretty quick with repairs. She had the feeling she could had led Weaver into a hole in a tree and he wouldn’t have noticed.

The thrumming anticipation ramped up another notch once the door was closed. When she dropped her keys onto the little hall table, he caught her waist. Lacey leaned back into his touch as he nuzzled at her neck. She turned in his arms making sure to trail the back of her hand across his stomach just above the line of his belt. She felt his muscles twitch. He leaned in a little but waited for her to close the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and teasing. When Lacey caught his bottom lip and sucked slightly Weaver growled.

She pulled away, and although he craned forward to chase her lips, he didn’t tug her into him.

“I need a minute. Why don’t you go sit down and get comfy?”

“Sure thing.”

He stole another kiss and headed into the lounge. Lacey ducked into her bedroom and slipped the money she’d made at pool from her pocket. The folded bills were tucked into her hollow book. She opened the drawer in the bedside table and fished out a couple of condoms. The foil packets went into her shirt pocket and she took a moment to fuss with her hair.

When she strolled into the lounge, she found Weaver had taken his boots off, and was sat on her couch, his head leaned back against the cushions. The rest of her furniture was thrift-store and hand-me-down, but she had saved for a really good couch. She stroked his hair where it was fluffed out against the plum fabric.

“Comfy there?”

He opened his eyes and smiled at her; “This couch is amazing.”

He suddenly lunged up and caught her around the waist. Lacey squealed as he tipped her on to the couch. He kept his weight off her as he leaned over to kiss the breath from her. She ran her hands over his chest and under his jacket. With a bit of squirming she shoved it from his shoulders, and he tossed it somewhere on the floor behind him.

Weaver pulled back enough to give her a suggestive smile; “I believe we had a deal.”

Lacey toyed with the shaggier hair at the back of his neck; “Oh yeah, something about going down like the eight-ball?”

He hummed in agreement. She expected him to sit up to give her access to his belt, but instead he eased himself down her body. He nuzzled at her cleavage while those clever fingers of his hitched her skirt up. She arched up as his fingers stroked over her damp panties.

“Been a while since I’ve done this, so tell me if I’m going wrong, okay sweetheart?”

Lacey bit her lip as he peeled her panties down her legs. In her experience not many blokes were willing to consider doing this, but Weaver looked keen. When she’d made that comment at the bar, she meant that she’d go down on him, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He draped her legs over his shoulders and started kissing her inner thighs. Slow and steady was apparently Weaver’s approach. Lacey lost herself to the sensations of his licks and nibbles. She’d never come for oral before so the climax that washed over her came as a surprise.

“Fuck me!”

Weaver chuckled; “If you insisted.”

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He made a damn fine picture, between her legs his mouth shining with her cum and a pleased smirk on his lips. She was going to ride that smirk right off his face.

“Stand up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

His knees clicked as he rose to his feet. How long had be gone down on her for? Lacey reached for his belt. His hard-on had already forced the zipper down, so all she had to do once she’d freed his belt was pop the button. His cock sprang out as she shoved his jeans and boxers down his legs. While she’d been striping his lower half, Weaver had tugged his shirt off over his head. She gave him a wink and fished a condom from her pocket. When she rolled it onto him with her mouth he swore. It was a bit of a penguin-shuffle to get him sat down on the couch, but Lacey was too impatient to let him get out of his jeans properly.

She sat astride him, and his hands went straight to her hips.

“Not going to last long, Lacey.”

“Long as you see stars like I did, right?”

“Aye.”

Sliding him into her made them both gasp. Weaver’s fingers tightened on her hips and she could feel him trembling She gripped his shoulders and started to ride him slowly at first, but she upped the pace quickly. His head rolled back against the couch, face contorted in a grimace of pleasure. When she squeezed his cock, he growled and started thrusting up into her.

“Fuck! Yes! Right there!”

He didn’t last more than half a dozen thrusts after that. He tensed and pulled her down onto him as he gave a final thrust. Lacey squeezed around him making him groan and curse. He was shaking as his body relaxed.

“Wow, you, you really made me sweat, Lacey.”

“Told you this way was better than pool. Have a break, maybe a drink and go for round two if you like. I’ll go down on you this time.”

His cock twitched inside of her making her squirm.

“Deal, sweetheart.”


End file.
